


Hear Me Roar, Watch Me Fight

by Yiayiaisqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, allura and lance friendship, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiayiaisqueen/pseuds/Yiayiaisqueen
Summary: Lance was the star quarterback of the Lions from the University of Altea. And boy did he know it. He used it to try to impress girls (and boys) 24/7. Hunk was one of his number 1 fan, as his number one linebacker. Especially when the cheerleader of the week was ignoring him.Keith was the rookie quarter back on the Blades. He went to school at Marmora college. He was basically a chick magnet, which is ideal for most of the guys on the team, except Keith. He didn’t realize the girls were drooling all over him even when his friend Pidge constantly pointed it out to him.These two schools are rivals in every sport, and the pranks are endless. However, football is the worst. Last year, the Marmorans took the metal lion that each player rubs for good luck before the final game against the Marmorans. The year before that the Alteans spray-painted furry ears and fangs on all the hall of fame past Marmora football players who made it pro. So, when the new season starts next week, you better believe it is going to be a hell of a year





	Hear Me Roar, Watch Me Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic and it is probably sucky but let me know what you think! Yeah but this is the football au no one asked for so enjoy! I'll try and post bi-weekly but we'll see! Also, this chapter is really short because it's a tester to see if people like this so yeah. Enjoy! Also my tumblr is @grace-cook22309

Lance  
“Huunk!” Lance yelled, hoping his roommate would hear him from the kitchen. Thankfully, his wonderful roommate came out of the kitchen with a knowing look on his face and a batch of his freshly made cookies. Lance swore he tasted heaven in cookie form every time he had one of Hunk’s cookies, which was basically every other day. Jumping up from his sprawled-out position on the couch, Lance ran to get a cookie.  
“Lance wait they are fre-“  
Shoving the whole thing in his mouth, he realized his mistake. “HOT-HOT-HOT HOLY SHIT” Running to the sink he grabbed a glass of water and chugged it.  
“-sh Out of the oven.” Hunk sighed. “You know, with football season officially starting we shouldn’t be eating this,” looking down guiltily at the chocolate chip cookies sadly. Lance, grabbing another three cookies and tossing them from hand to hand to cool them off, said,  
“Oh, sure, the cookies we shouldn’t be eating but Brussel sprouts? Perfect.” The sarcasm was evident in his voice as he then ate the cookies.  
“Brussel sprouts are good for you, Lance. Cookies are bad.” Knocking on Lances head he said, “Does that get through all of the physics knowledge in there, bro?” laughing at his joke, Hunk walked over to their shared bean bag chairs and plopped down to play a video game.  
“Mario-Kart.” Lance said already grabbing his lucky blue controller. Hunk grabbed his bright yellow one as he got the game up and running.

Lance certainly did not get blue-shelled four times, and one-hundred percent did not lose.

 

Keith  
“Pidge, if I see one more fruit by the foot wrapper not-so-discreetly hidden in the trash can today, I am hiding the rest from you. Just because you have a ‘big exam’ coming up this week gives you no excuse,” Keith stated as he snatched the almost opened treat from Pidge. He had had a rough day to begin with, but to come back to his dorm to find Pidge raiding his stash, that was the cherry on top of a sundae of crap.  
“Sorry, my stomach wants what it wants, when it wants it,” Pidge not-so-apologetically said, snatching the treat from Keith’s hand, taking another chunk of sugary goodness into their salivating mouth. “You know, if you want to do well during football season you probably shouldn’t eat these…” they said a plan forming in their genius brain.  
“Oh no, I know that look- that is the look of death,” Keith said backing slowly towards the cabinet containing the goods. He knew that, in reality, he shouldn’t be eating things like fruit by the foot because football was starting, and he was the rookie so he had to do well, but like hell he was going to let Pidge know that. As if hearing his thoughts Pidge got up from their now forgotten studying and approached Keith’s bed with this concerning gleam in their eye. Realizing too late what she was planning on doing, Keith stood helpless as Pidge easily hacked into his computer and pulled up his Instagram, which may or may not have been full of fangirl accounts for Altea’s QB who objectively was hot. And everyone knew this. It was amazing how a college football player had such a fan base. But, it wasn’t a huge shocker. He was gorgeous, was known by everyone, and had an amazing arm. On top of that though, he wasn’t only a quarter-back. He also played defense and had the highest interception rank in college football.  
“…-ith, KEITH!” Keith suddenly came back to himself and blushed when he realized what he had been doing. God, he was so gay for this boy who he hadn’t even met. “What?” he asked, not so convincingly.  
“Oh my god you’ve got a gay crush on our biggest rival’s star player!” Pidge started jumping around like she had found a pot of gold- which was pretty accurate considering how little dirt she had on Keith. He had a private life, sue him.


End file.
